vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Penno Spada
Penno ( サパダ ペンノ ) is a South-Eastern Sergal born on Earth prior to its destruction. Profile Appearance Penno was born in the year 29xx, to Tal immigrants to the planet Earth. He stands at around 5'11'', adorned with Sage green eyes, and two-tone sand fur and black colour points. Between his parents, he was born with Hybrid Vigor, his body stature different than most Sergals, noticeably in his legs. His muscle fibres are also very dense, leaving him less bulky than his Eastern father. Personality Biography A Sergal born and raised on Earth, his family was a part of the immigration of the races of Tal to neighboring planets. With his family's arrival to Earth, they immersed themselves in the cultures, donning the surname of 'Spada' to uphold his father's veteran status. Surrounded by his parents and the many races of Earth, he grew up among the melting pot of Humanity, Tal, and other races. The strong upbringing had a positive effect on him, making him only act out when not knowing the correct way to act. When it came to other races, he was treated no different, only when in company of his peers that his physical attributes were noticed and ostracized. This was not much a deterrent, having his father's will and holding his head high throughout his primary education. Upon graduation, he applied and eventually was accepted to the Protectorate Academy, wanting to literally expand his horizons. Relationships Jun Spada (洵, "truth") Jun is the father of Penno. Lynne Spada Penno's mother. Inchiostro Spada Adopted T-Stalker, they were raised together. You wouldn't see one without the other. Alexandra Newell An irregular Nevrean from the Protectorate Academy, her and Penno quickly became friends and soon shared an apartment together. She is the lead mechanic on the Hierophant. Aire Nostredame The medical doctor of the Hierophant, Penno admires her as a brilliant mind, having high regard for her opinion and medical expertise. Abilities and Powers Overall Abilities: Keen Intellect: Combat Training: Tech: * Pulse Jump Module: Basic tech first bestowed upon Penno, it allows him to reach higher vertical places. ** Magnet Grip: An added feature to the Double-Jump Module, the upgrade gives the user temporary grip to flat surfaces. Not necessarily metal surfaces, however. *** Triangle Jump: '''A full-fledged combination tech, combining a Pulse Jump, Magnet Grip, and Kinetic Amplifier, it enables full movement within an enclosed space. * '''Stimulant Module: Basic tech first bestowed upon Penno, it increases the speed at which he moves for a limited time. ** Phase-Sprint: An upgraded form of the Stimulant Module, it causes the user's particles to flux in the material plane, letting them phase through short spans of matter. * Limiter Removal: ( リミッターの取り外し ) With the help of Dr. Nostradame, tech was created that allows the user to achieve 100% muscle usage. The only time limit is the strain on the user's muscles, endurance exponentially decreasing over time. ** War Path 100%: '''( 戦場 100% ) Combing the strengthening properties of the War Path Power Armor and the Limiter Removal, heightened feats of strength are achieved, pushing the power of the user far beyond their natural capacity. Equipment '''Modified Armors: Penno has access to a full range of armors that have been redesigned with his legs in mind, making them inaccessible to any other Sergal. * High Temperature Ceramic: After getting the ship in running order, this set was created after 3-D scanning the old armor set and printing off one modified to fit Penno. ** "Imperfect" Ceramic: '''First found within the confines of their ship, the set pretty much fits him except for the lower leg portions. * '''Protectorate Alloy Armor: An upgraded version of the Ceramic Armor, this set was made with a light alloy and has a more protective under armor that guards against light projectiles and the elements. ** Ceremony Set: Worn strictly for Protectorate ceremonies, it was debuted during the crew's inauguration into the Terrene Protectorate. * Avikan Mech Pilot Uniform: '''During the interactions with members of the Avikan, Penno underwent and passed their mech pilot testing, a pilot uniform being given as part of his passing. It was later modified by - to be more Protectorate themed, but still hold the style cues. * '''Astaro Suit: The Astaro Suit is specifically designed for Sergals in an EVA environment. Insulated against the vacuum of space, this armor can also withstand fluid pressure up to a certain depth, an on-board air supply keeping the user alive. ** Leviathan Variant: A fluid environment variant of the Astaro Suit that was made to handle extreme pressure due to depth. It also boasts enhanced resilience to acid and other corrosive substances. The suit also has an increased air supply, as well as active electrolysis for surrounding oxygenated fluids. ** Rift Variant: An upgraded form of the Astaro Suit, its stronger plating can withstand cosmic radiation that exceeds some modern star cruisers. * War Path Power Armor: ( 戦闘力の鎧 ) Salvaged from an old Shigu Warship, this armor originated as an experimental power armor to rival the Tech that the Protectorate had. The project was terminated and removed to isolated storage. When recovered by Penno's crew, it was refitted to make use of Protectorate Tech, greatly enhancing the user's body for timed intervals. Weapons: * Energy Blade: The first energy melee weapon crafted with the new printer, its hilt size lets it be carried easily while the blade is inactive. ** Anti-Matter Blade: An upgraded form, the energy output practically tripled. * F5 Energy Rifle: Standard energy rifle with a mounted flashlight attachment. * C42 Particle Accelerator: 'A BFG in looks and power, it brings the hammer when heavy armor needs to go away. It has the capability of a overcharged blast, at the cost of its Focusing Array. '￼Hierophant (Ship): Penno's ship is an old captured Shigu ship that his father was able to buy from the government. A lot of the ships that had been captured had not been inventoried, and this lead to a lot of hidden supplies being discovered as it was being restored. * The ship has been upgraded many times, used as a base for expansions into larger forms. Over time, it transforms from a small capacity ship into that of a proper star cruiser. * Upon looking through its cargo, old pieces of armor as well as a Shigu fabricator were found. Chariot (AI): The main AI of the Hierophant, he was developed to aid the crew in the second iteration of the ship. Able to manage many systems autonomously, he becomes a vital part of the team. Mech: * Observer Mk IV: '''During their browsing of the junkyard, one of the main staples of their haul was an Observer mech body in surprisingly good condition. With some blueprints and some part orders, Quinn and Kellina were able to bring it back to full operation, along with the legs that came with it. ** '''GhOSt Hardware: A technology that allows Chariot to not just monitor all on-board systems, but be able to take control of it in the absence of a pilot. * Irradium Rifle: ''' * '''Densinium Machine Rifle: Plot Ruined Dreams Arc Graduation came at a price, having watched the planet he called home crack and shatter around him. He and Alex got into their ship and managed to escape the atmosphere, just barely making it past the blast radius of the remnants of Earth. Lost and floating through space with limited supplies, they manage to find a habitable planet, pulling into orbit in order to find food among the sparce areas of oasis vegetation. He stumbles upon a lush valley, able to spot the top of a Gate. This leads Alex and him to The Outpost, meeting up with Esther in front of The Ark. After finding out the truth about the destruction of Earth, it is learned that others have made their way to Esther, receiving their own missions in regards to rebuilding what remains of the Protectorate. Wasting no time, she gives Penno and Alex their own roles in this plot. With their statuses remaining "MIA", they are to find and flush out groups that have risen in recent times from the chaos. They are sent to Pete for basic ship repairs and told to start amassing their own crew to aid in the future. Reclusive Moon Mini Arc While their ship is getting repaired, they are sent with a loaner vessel to the moon of the planet. Upon arrival, they find a derelict Apex mining facility, barely functioning on solar power from the nearby sun. They gain entry to the eerily abandoned compound, scouting for anything usable tech-wise, or for repairing the ship. Going down further in, they happen upon a row of cryo-tubes, all broken except for one that was still functioning, and still had an occupant. They took their time to unfreeze him, seeing his vitals still maintained as the power was supplied by solar energy from the nearby sun. He slowly came to, confused to the two above him looking with worry. They came to find out he was an engineer for the Apex that had been stationed there for both mining and research and development. Unfortunately, before they could talk more, the security system of the base had flared to life, the cryo-pod not using most of the electricity as the droids came to life. The way out had become a fight to survive as the three made their way out, disabling the system and locking down the facility. With the remnants of his old life left behind, Quinn accompanied them to The Ark. While their ship was repaired, Quinn had spoken with Esther, having found the files of what had happened to his old crew. He reconciled himself, asking Penno and Alex if he could come with them as the ship's engineer. Now having a ship and their first crew mate, they began their first mission together. Quinn D'Andrea New Eden Part 1 p/h Plumed Inferno Arc Leto're (planet) Evie/Devana Sykes Dust Before Dawn Arc Having traced the Fisher Conglomerate to Legeon, the Hierophant and its crew land on the desert planet. The dry heat makes Legeon a major trade and industrial hub for ships and other machines, as well as parts. Kellina /Aire Nostredame New Eden Part 2 p/h Devil's Carnival Arc Ghanan (planet) Arctic Hearts Mini Arc p/h Sapphire Tides Arc Adhira (planet) New Eden Part 3 p/h p/h Homecoming Arc After several long, successful missions, Esther relieves the crew to go home. She updates the systems with their status as well as setting a date for their official inauguration into the Terrene Protectorate. With this in mind, the crew mates split temporarily to go to their respective homes and bring family to the ceremony. Penno and Alex find their families on a temporary docking planet. With the colony ship in need of repairs, the denizens set up in the city for the months it'll take to leave. They scour the area, searching for their parents, leading to a tearful reunion in the busy market. After some heartfelt words and embraces, the Spadas, Newells and other displaced colonists make their way to Sirona for a new home and the festivities to follow. On the way home, Penno invites Inchio to stay with him on the Hierophant, making him a member of the crew. Significant Characters: Inchio Spada Significant Places: Singhana (colony dock), Sirona (new home) Inauguration Significant Places: Sirona (new home planet) New Eden Part 4 p/h Urban Submersion Arc p/h Joker's Enterprise Mini Arc p/h Gallery Trivia * "Penno" is the male (-o) form of "penna", which is "pen" in Italian. * Penno and Inchio together are "pen and ink." * His whole name translates to "Pen Sword", a contraction of the phrase: "The pen is mightier than the sword." Referencing the design concept of Calligraphy. * Furthering this concept, the dyed fur markings on his nose, under his eyes, and on his back are calligraphy inspired. * His nose is designed to be viewed from above, looking exactly like a calligraphy pen. * The markings also allude to his Chakra point, The Third Eye. Element of light and the seeker of truth. The symbol on his back is that of the 2-Petal Lotus. * Penno's Starbound Universe is S-0146E Friendos Eerie Eden Dran __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Non-Canon Category:Southern Sergal Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Male